


The University of Oldtown

by KiserysTargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basketball, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, House Party, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Violence, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Rough Oral Sex, more tags eventually as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiserysTargaryen/pseuds/KiserysTargaryen
Summary: The last year at the University of Oldtown. Margaery has her eyes on Robb Stark this year and he has his eye on her as well or maybe his good friend Jeyne Westerling.
Relationships: Gerion Lannister/Alayaya, Gerold Dayne/Arianne Martell, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Viserys Targaryen/Satin Flowers
Comments: 44
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Margaery

Margaery turned around slowly in her full-length mirror smoothing out a dress on her womanly figure. She knew she would be seeing Robb tonight and the thought made her nervous and giddy all at the same time, her nerves didn’t get to her often but when they did it was noticeable. Her last year of undergrad at The University of Oldtown and somehow with everything she has achieved and done Robb Stark still found a way to make her nervous. She had witnessed him date several girls on and off and she had done some dating of her own. If the rumors were true Robb is single and available now and tonight at her cousins Horas and Hobber’s back to school house party she would make her impression on Robb.

“Are you going to brunch with grandmother or are we going to a house party?” Her brother gave her outfit choice one final glance before turning his attention back to his phone.

“You don’t like Loras?” Margaery turned around to her brother giving him a better view of the dress. Margaery smoothed the dress out nervously.

“Nope and I think you should take your hair down as well.”

Margaery took her chestnut brown curls down and shook them out to give them volume. “I’m surprised you noticed when you’ve barely looked up from your phone since you got here. Renly I assume?”

Loras rolled his eyes playfully as he walked to Margaery’s closet “Yes, he wants to see me tonight.”

“Aren’t you tired of being his secret Loras? You can’t date from the house. It’s not fair to you.” Margaery applied a soft pink gloss to her lips while Loras pushed hangers of dresses around in her closet.

Loras sighed exasperatedly. “Marg you sound like Satin. I really like Renly and when he’s ready to tell people about us he will. You and Satin are the only people I trust to talk about this too, not like I can talk freely to big-mouthed Willas and Garlan. Can we not discuss this tonight?”

Her brother presented her with a baby blue satin slip dress. “Put this on. This will have Robb Stark following you around like a pup.”

Margaery giggled. “If I play my cards right tonight I’ll have him howling like one too.”

The door to Margaerey’s room opened and there stood her roommate and best friend Alayaya. Alayaya was tall, mahogany skinned, and gorgeous. Her mother was from the Summer Isles and owned a gentleman's club in King’s Landing. She and Yaya met freshman year and became fast friends; they partied together, studied together, and shared each other's secrets. She wore a matching lavender two-piece skirt set, her skirt had a high slit accentuating her long legs.

Alayaya flopped onto Margaery’s bed. “Plotting on the young wolf tonight if I’m eavesdropping correctly?”

Margaery chuckled as she slipped into the dress Loras chose for her. “I’m putting my grandmother's lessons to good use tonight.”

“You look good Marg, he’s leaving with you tonight.” Yaya gave her friend a reassuring smile.

“He better.”

Robb

The Redwyne twins back to school bash was always wild, packed, and the most memorable. The music was loud and the liquor was flowing. The Redwynes were known for their wineries but there was not a bottle of arbor gold anywhere. Robb weaved through the crowd with his cousin and best friend Jon and his good friend Theon. The music vibration was loud and it was causing ripples in his liquor inside his red solo cup. He looked at Jon who looked irritated at the crowd of people. Robb knew Jon only came because he asked him to, Jon hadn’t been out much since his breakup with his girlfriend that he had been with since high school Ygritte. At least Theon looked to be having a good time but this was normal for him. Theon slinked off from his side suddenly to find coke most likely.

“There are fewer people out back by the pool, can we step out there? Jon had an annoyed edge to his voice but Robb nodded and headed towards the huge sliding glass doors that lead to the lagoon-style pool in the Redwynes’ posh backyard. Robb led Jon over to a fire pit and listened to the muffled music still vibrating from the house.

“Jon you gotta enjoy yourself sometimes man.”

“I fucking hate parties, you know that.” Jon takes a swig of the fruity alcohol concoction in his cups and pulls out rolling papers with a small sack of weed out of his front pocket and begins to roll a joint on the small glass side table between the chairs.

“Jon, seriously?”

“What?” Jon furrows his eyebrows at Robb's question.

“Jon, we play basketball. You’ve been slack at practice lately and I get why now. You gotta let go of the Ygritte thing. You two were heading in two different directions in life, the long-distance shit wasn’t working anymore you know that.”

Jon lit his joint and took two long puffs and stared at the fire dancing in the pit.

“Then why does it feel so bad?”

“Because you two were together for so long. You need to do what I do. Fuck someone else.” Jon smiled and chuckled a bit.

“Is that how you got over Wylla Manderly?” Jon was mocking Robb with his grin.

“Of course you would bring that shit up. I almost stayed because her father wouldn’t stop feeding me. Huge fancy dinners on Sunday. It was insane.”

“Girls like men that remind them of their fathers you know.” The two cousins erupted in laughter that ended shortly when Theon was heading toward them followed by Margaery Tyrell, Alayaya, and Satin Flowers. Robb suddenly became aware of how tipsy he was and sat up straight and ran a quick hand through his auburn hair.

“Look who the fuck I ran into!!!” Theon’s eyes were wild with excitement and his face had a sheen of sweat glistening off of it. Theon wrapped his arm around Alayaya’s shoulders and she quickly shrugged him off with disgust. Robb looked up and immediately locked eyes with Margaery. They met for the first time during freshman year, they ran in the same circles and had some mutual friends. He thought something more would happen with their playful flirtation but it was just never the right time.

“Hey, guys,” Margaery spoke to everyone and didn’t take her eyes off Robb. Jon passed his joint to Satin casually while Alayaya and Theon sat around the fire pit. Margaery sauntered over to the chair next to Robb and crossed her legs slowly.

“What are you drinking Marg?” Robb leaned in close to Margaery’s ear speaking low and soft and ignoring the group conversation.

“I snuck down to the wine cellar and filled up my cup.” Margaery gave Robb a sly smile and he couldn’t help but notice how soft her lips looked. Then he noticed her dress and how it fit her perfectly.

“You’re sneaky as hell Marg.” Robb smiled at her and he noticed her leg slightly brushing up against his and couldn’t stop looking at her legs.

“ Sneaky? Come on now Stark. The Redwynes are my family. I was just making myself feel at home.”

Robb's response was cut off by Alayaya’s shrieking. He looked up to see Theon with his hands locked around her waist while dragging her towards the pool.

“LET GO! LET ME THE FUCK GO I DO NOT-” Alayaya’s body splashed into the pool while Theon laughed hysterically and his face turned beet red while he wheezed trying to control his laughter. Marg put her phone down on the side table and went to the edge of the pool while Alayaya had resurfaced.

“FUCK YOU THEON!” Alayaya was wiping her eyes furiously. Margaery began to take off her heels before she could get her second heel off Theon pushed Margaery in the pool.

“Fuck it.” Robb slid his shirt over his head while running towards the pool and jumped in cannonball style. Robb looks up to see Satin, Jon, and Theon doing the same. Their splashes send mini waves throughout the heated pool. People from the party have started to spill outside out of curiosity.

“Everyone get the fuck in here!!! Get in here right now! Our last year our last fucking year!!!!.” Theon shrieked loudly and some of the onlookers decided to jump in the pool as well. Robb slips behind Margaery and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back away from the crowd of people swimming and splashing.

“Where are you taking me, Robb?” Margaery was giggling tipsy but she didn’t protest. Robb pulled Marg away from the crowd slowly.

“You done with Wylla?”

“That’s been over for a while now.”

“Good.”

“Why do you ask?” Margaery turned and faced him and smiled slyly.

“I don’t like to be teased by someone that I can’t have.” Robb cupped Margaery’s face in his strong hands tenderly.

“Oh really now?”

“ROBB! ROBB! I’ve been looking for you all night!” Robbs eyes quickly found his longtime friend Jeyne Westerling coming toward him sliding between two football players with girls on their shoulders playing chicken.

“Robb, we're having a beer pong rematch with Gendry and Small Jon. We’ve been trying to find you.” Jeyne's eyes fell on Margaery and Margaery smiled slightly.”

“Oh, hey Margaery. I hope I wasn’t interrupting. I just need to borrow Robb, we got our asses kicked last year.” Robb laughed at that and noticed Jeyne’s thin yellow fabric was sticking to her body like glue.

“Margaery you want to come? Jeyne and I have been waiting on this all year.”

“No, that’s ok. I’m sure Yaya wants to get home and into bed. She's starting a major internship tomorrow. I hope you guys win. I'm cheering for you in spirit.”

“Ok. I’ll call you tomorrow Marg.” Robb and Jeyne talked excitedly about their game whilst getting out of the pool. He gave one final glance back at Margaery while he gathered up his shirt and phone. She looked disappointed with the pool water reflecting off her face, he would make this up to her he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alayaya started a new internship with Casterly Rock International with successful real estate developer Gerion Lannister. Daenerys convinces Viserys to leave the house and he meets Jon's friend Satin.

Alayaya

Alayaya lit a golden candle on her deity altar and hummed softly to herself. She sealed a mason jar of ocean water from the summer seas with an assortment of herbs and placed a sapphire in her hand for prosperity. Yaya closed her eyes and prayed to the goddess of luck and fortune. 

The Summer Islanders didn’t pray to the seven or the old gods. They didn’t worship the drowned god in his watery halls or the fiery light of R’hllor. Her people worshipped deities, gods, and goddesses of love, beauty, fertility, and others too. 

Alayaya needed all the luck she could get this morning because she was starting an internship with Casterly Rock International, the biggest real estate development company in Westeros and Essos. They had offices in every major city and the Oldtown office was one of the biggest and most successful in the Westerosi market. The company was owned by Tywin Lannister but he made each of his brothers co-owners in the business. The Reach division was run by his youngest brother Gerion Lannister. Alayaya made sure to take the time to read up on Gerion and the history of the company which got her the internship in the first place. 

Alayaya smoothed out her blush pink pencil skirt and glanced one more time into her mirror before making her way into her and Margarey’s shared kitchen. 

“You look great Yaya!” Margaery was hurriedly spreading apple butter on a bagel. She was on the verge of being late for class no doubt. 

“Thank you, Marg. I tried to tone down the colors today but the Summer Islander in me couldn’t seem to put on blacks slacks.” Yaya took her hydro flask out the cabinet and filled it up with filtered water. 

“Did Theon ask you out last night? He wouldn’t leave you alone. ” Margaery chuckled teasingly. 

“No, but when we got home last night I had a few unsolicited dick pics from him.” Alayaya rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

“Big?” 

“Average.” Yaya shrugged nonchalantly. 

“A shame. He has to lay off the coke.” 

“Fuck Theon. Did Robb text you yet?” 

“No, maybe he’s still sleeping. A long night of beer pong with the bros and Jeyne Poole.” Alayaya knew Margarey was annoyed by being interrupted by Robb's friends. 

“If Robb doesn’t text you or call then fuck him. It’s not worth your time. He’s not the last wolf on earth.” Margaery's face calmed. 

“You’re right. Maybe I’ll fuck his uncle Edmure for laughs.” Margaery chuckled and bit into her bagel before grabbing keys off the table. 

“From what I heard you have a better chance with his uncle Brandon.” 

____________________________________________

Alayaya made her way into the huge modern style building. The lobby had marble floors and plush expensive-looking suede chairs. Alayaya’s heels clicked their way to the elevator. Yaya looked down at her phone to see she had a good morning text from Theon even though she hasn’t responded to a single text he’s sent. Not even to his sad pink dick pic he sent last night. 

“Alayaya Qo? Right?” Alayaya looked up to see Gerion Lannister entering the elevator behind her. He was dressed in an expensive smoke gray suit and a crisp white button-up underneath his suit blazer. His golden hair slicked back off his face. Alayaya remembered seeing pictures of him when he was in his twenties in articles she read and he aged so well forty looked even better on him. His expensive cologne was lingering in the air. 

“Yes, how did you know?” Alayaya went in for a handshake when she asked this. His handshake was firm but warm. 

Gerion smiled and exposed his perfectly straight white teeth. “I handpick all of my interns. Your application was very impressive, you’ve accomplished a lot and you’re only 22. That’s why I picked you out of the applicants to be my intern. 

Alayaya was shocked. This internship had a competitive applicant pool and even when you get chosen you usually spend your day in the mailroom or making copies and grabbing coffee those last two parts she would still probably be doing but it was for Gerion Lannister. A letter of recommendation from him could take her anywhere. 

“I had no idea. Wow, thank you.” Gerion smiled and gestured toward the open elevator doors. Alayaya smiled pleased with her hard work over the years. Her mother Chataya always made sure her daughter stayed on top of her studies even when she was working late managing her gentleman’s club in King’s Landing. 

“You’re welcome, now as far as my expectations. No tardiness, no excuses. Coffee on my desk, I like it black with one pack of stevia. Yesterday’s reports on my desk as soon as you get here. Sit in on meetings with me and take notes and listen carefully.” He was stern but there was no hint of coldness in his words and he still had a smile in his green eyes. 

“Yes, Mr.Lannister.” 

“Call me Gerion. When people call me Mr. Lannister it makes me feel like my brother and we’re not much alike he and I.” He chuckled a bit. They arrived at her new intern desk area outside his office. The desk was glass and modern as the rest of the building's decor. 

“How old were you when you came to Westeros?” 

“I was eight.” 

“Do you speak the summer tongue any?” 

“I speak it fluently.” 

“Great. We have some projects we’re starting on in The Summer Isles down on the Isle of Birds. Do you mind making me look good a few times and speaking to some of the business connections down there? We are developing some resorts down there.” 

“Yes, of course. I would love to! Have you been to the Summer Isles Gerion?” Yaya couldn’t help but focus on his meadow green smiling eyes. 

“Yes, many times. I love the food, the summer wine, the culture, and the people. It’s the best vacation destination if you ask me. Beautiful place full of beautiful people. You’re wearing a perfume from there, yes? I can smell the coconut sea salt blend. It’s a familiar scent.”

“Yes, my mom orders it from there and she always gets me a few bottles.” 

“It’s one of my favorite smells.” Gerion's smiling eyes met her gaze. “I have a meeting in ten minutes. I have a tablet for you waiting in the conference room for your notes. Just a little something from me. Glad to have you with us Alayaya.” 

____________________________________________

Viserys

It was two in the afternoon and Viserys was just beginning to drag himself out of bed after wasting time binge-watching tv all day. This had become his everyday routine but he couldn’t help but feel shame when he decided to get out of the bed in the afternoon sometimes it wasn’t until the evening. Well, a lot of times. It had been almost four months since the “accident” at least that’s what his father calls it. If taking a good amount of sleeping pills over the recommended dosage is an “accident”. His father refused to believe that a Targaryen would ever want to take their own life. 

Viserys stepped over the clothes on his floor and the empty pizza boxes to make his way to his bathroom for a nice hot shower. 

He remembered taking showers at the Septon Barth behavioral center and how uncomfortable it was. He remembered the nights he called for her to come back to him and hoped she would come and visit him there but his father made sure no one knew outside of their immediate family knew he was there. Especially not the “Dornish bitch” as Aerys liked to call her. Arianne was the love of his life or so he thought. He thought he would plan an elaborate proposal for her after they graduated but now he isn’t even enrolled in school because he couldn’t bear to be on campus and see her again with him. 

Viserys felt a tinge of rage stepping into the hot shower. He tried not to think too much of Gerold Dayne but how could he not? Gerold Dayne was Arianne’s long time friend and had even become a friend of Viserys as well. He wasn’t a friend when he walked in on Gerold fucking Arianne after he decided to surprise her when she went back to Sunspear for spring break. Arianne begged him for forgiveness and he granted it to her and they agreed to work on their relationship. One month after that Arianne decided to tell Viserys over the phone that their relationship was over and she wanted to be with Gerold. 

Viserys tried to let the steam clear his head. The memories were still crystal clear to him. It still felt fresh. The burn in his chest as he sat getting drunk before deciding to drive to Gerold's apartment to confront him, he had never felt such a rage before. Luckily, his sister Daenerys and her best friend Missandei and her boyfriend Domeric secretly followed him there and got to him before he could do something that could’ve put him in prison. He remembered seeing Ari’s face peeking through the blinds while Domeric was dragging him into his car. He had become hysterical that night after coming back home and after that everything was a blur. 

Viserys finished washing his body and stepped out of the shower and shrugged on a robe while he headed back to his room. “More binge-watching.” He said to himself. There was a soft knock on his bedroom door. 

“Come in.” 

Daenerys came in looking at her brother with concerned eyes. 

“Are you feeling ok?” Dany was always genuinely concerned. She never patronized him; she was patient and always listened. She was firm with him but always loving. She was just like their brother Rhaegar in that way. 

“I’m alright Dany.” Viserys flopped down on his bed. Daenerys went over to his windows and pushed back his blackout curtains and opened his blinds. You need sunlight Viserys. Sunlight is vitamin D and that can help you feel better. She came over and kissed the top of his head. 

“I know. Sometimes I just don’t like the light shining in my face when I wake up.” Daenerys raised a knowing eyebrow at him but decided to move on. 

“You were out late last night.” Viserys was desperate to change the subject.

Dany beamed. “Me and Missadei went out last night. Domeric and his band had their first live performance last night at an open mic. I thought I told you about this? Val came out and we had a good time. Come with us tonight. Dom’s band is performing again tonight.” 

“I will.” 

“Promise me. I want you to get out of the house some.” Dany was pleading to him with her puppy dog eyes. He’s seen her do that so many times before. It gets her whatever she wants. 

“Okay. I will.” Viserys walks over to his closet and pulls out a simple outfit for his day. 

“Do you think you’ll come back to school for the spring semester?” Viserys looked back into his sister's hopeful eyes. 

“No.” Dany looked disappointed. “I don’t want to see her again. Especially not with him.” 

She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. “I knew you would say that.” Daenerys rummaged through her class tote bag and pulled out a thick book. 

“A guide to healing through gardening. Jon’s friend Satin gave this to me. He keeps a small garden.” His sister smiled at him. She has lost it, he thought to himself. 

“Gardening?” Viserys looked at his sister incredulously. 

“You can’t waste away in this room anymore. You only go out to buy cigarettes and Starbucks and to appointments with your therapist. You don’t want to go back to school which is fine but I want you to have a hobby. Something to occupy your mind that’s not on Netlfix” Daenerys walked over to his dresser and placed the book down. “Think about it.”

Viserys gave his sister a reassuring smile. He knew that she was desperate to make him feel like himself again. He, Missandei, and Dany shared this house and he barely sees them or spends time with them. He’s always closed off in his room. “I’ll try it.” 

“Good because now I don’t have to return all this gardening equipment that will be here tomorrow from Amazon.” Daenerys giggled and rushed out of his room before he could say another word.” 

Viserys walked over to his dresser and picked up the book. I don’t think there has ever been a Targaryen in history that kept a garden he said to himself.

____________________________________________________________________________

Satin

Satin and Jon weaved through the crowded bar to find Jon’s aunt Daenerys. It was usually hard to convince Jon to come out to crowded gatherings but he never said no to Dany. Satin felt a little annoyed tonight that Loras once again ditched him to spend the night with his face in Renly’s lap. It was getting old but he knew his friend would come around again. 

Jon was always good company. Just not so much at parties, they were good friends and have been since they met at fourteen at an art camp over the summer. Satin didn't want to go to any camp but his foster parents at the time thought it would be good for him. He had bounced around all his life in the foster care system. He knew nothing about his real parents and where they were and if they ever wanted him, all he knew was that he was born in Oldtown. He had good foster parents and some that were vile people. The worst was the Corbay’s but he tried not to think of that at all. 

Satin looked up and saw Daenerys, Missandei, and Val excitedly waving for them to come over a few feet away from them. They were in their own section and they had bottles of liquor on and decanters with cranberry juice waiting for them. Satin looked up at the stage and saw that Domeric’s band Lady Bethany was about to start playing. Satin realized that Viserys was sitting off to the side next to his sister. Dany had mentioned that her brother had been feeling down but she didn’t let on what exactly it was about. All Satin knew was that Viserys dropped out of school after Arianne started dating Gerold and he never came back and he hasn’t seen him since. He looked thinner than he remembered. 

“Hey, guys!” Dany hugged him and Jon, he could tell she was already pretty tipsy. Satin hugged Missandei and Val.

Lady Bethany’s loud rock blasted through the speakers. Missandei looked proud and madly in love with Domeric. Satin honestly wanted a love that way because when he tried looking for it nothing that came his way was worth the time. Loras told him he was too picky and he wouldn’t find anyone that way but Loras was willing to settle. Satin was not. He often thought maybe he wouldn't find it and he would be destined for dating app hookups forever. 

Satin sat down in between Daenerys and Viserys. The crowd was tuned in to the music. Everyone in their section was dancing and feeling the music.

“Can I pour you a drink? My sister said I should be more social tonight.” Satin turned his attention from the stage to see that it was Viserys asking him with a half-smile on his face. 

“Sure.” Satin watched as Viserys poured him a double shot of vodka and a splash of cranberry juice. 

“Best I can do.” He laughed a little. It had been months since Satin had seen Viserys but even still he didn’t know him all that well. He was always up Ari’s ass so he never hung out with her very much. He was beautiful like all people with Valyrian ancestry are. He was tall and thin and he decided to grow out his hair since the last time they saw each other. His silver hair was just touching his shoulders. It suited him.

Viserys started to pat his pockets down and his brows were knitted together in confusion.Viserys leaned over and asked loudly over the music “Can I bum a cig of you?”

“I stopped smoking cigarettes last year but I have something else rolled.” Viserys nodded and pointed toward the back door. The pair got up and Viserys went to Dany to tell him what they were going to smoke, Satin presumed. “I made sure she let Jon know too.”

They made their way out the door and walked down beside a dumpster to shield them from the door. Satin pulled out his custom rose rolled weed with dried lavender in it. His signature. 

“What the fuck is that Satin?” Viserys raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“I grow my own roses and I roll my weed into them. It smells better and it burns slower. I put lavender inside and it’s calming which helps your mood.” Satin pulled out his lighter and lit his rose blunt.

“Um I’ve never seen anything like that Satin. Fuck it I’ll try it anyway.” Satin passed his rose rolled blunt to Viserys. He handled it curiously then shrugged and put it to his lips to smoke. Viserys exhaled smoke out and smiled. 

“I don’t hate it.” 

“That always happens. People talk shit when they see it then end up liking it.” Viserys gave a second pull and exhaled deeply. 

“Where’s your friend? Loras?” I’m used to seeing you guys attached to the hip.

Satin rolled his eyes. “Loras is dick drunk at the moment. If you slapped him cum would leak out his fucking ears. He promised me he would come tonight but he’s in the back seat of a car on some dead-end street sucking and fucking I’m sure of it.” 

“Are you jealous?” Viserys chuckled.

“Jealous of what exactly? A man that won’t be seen with me publicly. I will never be envious of that. I’m no one's secret.” Satin folded his arms in annoyance at Viserys' question. 

“Jealous that you’re not sucking and fucking someone.” 

“I could have someone if I wanted. That’s not a problem at all.” Viserys passed the rose blunt back to Satin.

“If you did you’d ditch Jon and you would be the one on your knees tonight.”

“I don’t suck cock on my knees I’ll have you know.” Satin rolled his eyes at Viserys. 

Viserys closed in the gap on him and Satin. “I thought all you Reach guys were kneelers.” Viserys shrugged nonchalantly. “I guess I was wrong.” 

Satin pushed Viserys until he was up against the brick wall of the building. Viserys laughed and pulled one of Satin’s ringlet curls.”Satin you’re too pretty for me to push back. I wouldn’t want to mess up your hair.” Viserys fingers lingered on one of his dark curls. 

Satin brushed a light hand over Viserys crotch.”It seems that I’m pretty enough to get your cock hard.” Viserys groaned softly. 

“Take care of it, Satin. Get on your knees for me.” Viserys smiled slyly. He was so cocky but it only made him sexier. It was a dimly lit back alley behind a bar. No one was coming back here. Satin decided to palm Viserys cock through his jeans and rub. “I said on your knees so I can put this cock in your mouth not rubbing it.” he groaned out as Satin continued to tease him. 

Satin got down on his knees and unzipped Viserys jeans and licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. He clawed Viserys’ briefs and jeans halfway down hungry to have his cock in his mouth. 

Viserys held his cock with one hand firmly and took a handful of Satin’s ringlet curls. He started to tap his cock on Satin’s plump lips. Viserys spit on his long member while he was tapping it on Satin’s plump lips to make it nice and messy. 

Satin steadied himself on his knees between Viserys legs and took hold of his cock with one hand and began to lap up the precum that was leaking from his cock head. Viserys let out a soft hiss and tightened his grip on Satin’s curls.

He decided to take the full length of Viserys cock in his mouth slowly sliding it in and out the back of his throat. A string of curse words fell from his lips as Satin pleasured him with his warm wet mouth.

Satin started to pick up the pace and find his rhythm slurping and gagging on Viserys’ cock. Satin was savoring the taste of his cock with every slurp. Viserys was groaning out Satin’s name into the autumn air. Viserys was squirming against the brick wall. He knew this look, Satin had Viserys in the palm of his hand.

Satin began to twist his hand around his cock while he sucked at the same time and he gagged when Viserys cock slid in his throat, he went faster and faster until Viserys hips bucked forward and tensed up and then he felt the warm release of his seed spilling in his mouth. “Swallow it..swallow it all. Gods Satin.” Viserys moaned out every word while Satin swallowed every drop of Viserys’ cum. 

“Fuck.” Viserys started to get himself together pulling up his briefs and jeans. “We best get back now.” 

“You ashamed that you let an Oldtown kneeler suck you off?” Satin said crossly. 

“I don’t give a fuck what people think about me anymore actually. Including you.” Viserys turned around and headed towards the door. Satin was puzzled. “You coming?” Viserys had the door held open for him and heard the loud live music from Lady Bethany coming through. This night more interesting than he originally planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me longer to get up than what I would've liked. Let me know what you think in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is intended to be Gossip Girl/One Tree Hill inspired. Just remixing it with ASOIAF characters.


End file.
